Touched
by Tangerine342
Summary: It's okay Sora. Infact, it's great. Everything's perfect.


**Toomuchtoomuchtoomuch**

"Roxas!! What happened?! Why are you covered in blood?!" Sora's panicking is all that passes through Roxas' mind amusedly as he's led by his worried twin to the bathroom. Sora's grabbed Roxas' upper arm so as not to touch the blood. He is probably telling himself that it's because he doesn't want to hurt any of Roxas' "injuries" but they both know it's because he's afraid of the-toomuchtoomuch-blood. Once they're up the stairs Roxas starts to laugh and stops in his tracks deciding he should calm down his adorable twin before he has a heart attack.

_After all, it's for Sora that Roxas is covered in blood._

"Roxas?" Sora asks in a frightened tone releasing his grip on his blond twin. Oh, well it looks like the plan to _not_ frighten him didn't work. Well since he's scared anyway, might as well have a little fun before showing him that everything is just fine. Better than fine actually.

_Everything is perfect now._

Grabbing Sora's hands with his own covered in blood; Roxas leaned in to press his forehead against his brother's. "It's alright Sora. I swear, I'm okay." Roxas pulled back to gave his twin a smile, which was somehow more frightening than the blood, however something clicked in Sora's mind then.

"Oh my God! Your injuries! I'm so sorry Roxas!! I was just so shocked that-" Sora's mad ramblings were silenced by a gory hand covering his mouth, and that terrifying smile. Gulping back his fear thinking how he should be only concerned about his twin at a time like this, Sora peeled the red hand off his face and turned around silently dragging Roxas to the bathroom.

Roxas knew he'd have to clean up eventually anyway so he amused Sora by following his lead down the hall. As soon as they reached the bathroom Sora immediately let go of the repulsive hand and used his clean hand to turn on the bathwater. After a few silent minutes of watching the running water and being able to wash himself off a bit Sora regarded his twin with his usual cheeriness.

"C'mon Roxas, let me help you clean up so you don't get an infection." It was obvious that most of what he said was for show, but at least he was able to put up the front now. Roxas just sighed and walked over to the rim of the bathtub.

However before he sat down Roxas touched the water with his fingers and watched the substance on his hands run clean just as easily as it had for Sora. "I already told you Sora, I'm fine. I guess I didn't explain it that well, did I?" At this point Sora had already pulled Roxas down and had begun to scrub his arms down. Of course Roxas was covered in red almost everywhere, but it was mostly on his arms, so that was what was important right that instant. Once all the guck was removed from Roxas' arms he continued where he had left off. "It's not my blood; I'm just covered in it."

Sora went pale all too quickly and now it was Roxas' turn to panic as his twin just about collapsed. He had used the wrong words for speaking to his fragile brother, but that was okay, Roxas would make it better quickly.

_Roxas always makes things better._

"What I mean to say is that I touched something icky. It certainly looks like I bled a lot doesn't it? Don't worry Sora; this is just what happens when you walk around in the dark blindly. Once I'm clean and the clothes are burned everything will go back to how it should be. Or do you think we should try to salvage the clothes in the wash?" he joked.

Ah! There was that healthy complexion Sora always seemed to radiate Roxas noticed as his twin gave the soiled clothes a one over before making a face. Looking up Sora beamed and joked right back, "I don't think the washing machine stands a chance against whatever you managed to fall in."

_Yes. "Fell in." Again and again and again._

"Well, I guess if you're not hurt then I should just leave you to clean up. I'll grab some clean clothes for you while you take a shower," Sora said just about to leave the room when Roxas grabbed his arm again taking him back in for a hug. Sora's arms were pinned to his side as Roxas embraced him tightly and whispered-darkly-"You really are too good Sora."

_For anyone besides me._

"Umm, okay? Can I go now? No offense bro, but you reek, and I don't think it's just that gross stuff you're covered in." Another joke followed by a tongue sticking out at the blond, who reluctantly let go to watch his brother leave the room with a wave. Seeing no point in delaying any longer, and wanting the blood off much more than he let on, Roxas quickly turned the shower on full blast and heat, and proceeded to scrub himself thoroughly of the filth.

Several minutes later Roxas stepped out of the shower to find the clothes that Sora had promised lying before him. They were quickly ripped over his raw red skin without even bothering to dry off. Why bother when the clothes were black? No one would notice any stain on black.

_The colour _it_ appeared in such a dark setting._

_The colour he should have worn so as not to scare Sora._

From the sounds downstairs Roxas could easily guess that his Sora was watching TV. Hopefully it wasn't something too interesting, or else it would be difficult to tell Sora the fantastic news he had. Even though he had been hinting at it since he stepped in the door, Roxas knew that with things like this, he would have to explain it in order for his twin to understand.

Finding his twin on the couch watching TV made Roxas' pride swell, in the fact that he knew Sora better than anyone ever could. It was just a music channel he noted, as well as the fact that Sora's head was beginning to nod with exhaustion. It wasn't until Sora's head hit the cushion that Roxas came in muting the television. Glancing down to drink in the image of his brother Roxas smiled-creepycreepyohsocreepy-again and lifted his brother's head so as to rest it on his lap when he sat down.

Heavy lids fluttered open to reveal drowsy blue orbs. "Roxas? Did I fall asleep on you? Sorry, I'll get up now." Silly brother trying to push himself up. Loving brother pushing him back down to rest.

"It's alright; you can stay right where you are as long as you hear my wonderful news. I promise it won't take long, and then you can sleep as long as you like. Deal?" There's that smile again. Funny, you'd think it would get less scary the longer you looked at it, just the opposite actually Sora thought nodding after a few blinks to take it in.

"Of course you know how Riku and I didn't get along correct?" How could Sora not know? The two fought whenever they saw each other making it so that Sora could only see one at a time. Eventually it had gotten to a point where they would do almost anything to ensure that Sora was with them and not the other. Methods used had included threats of suicide, blackmail, bribery, guilt, and-toomuchtoomuchtoomuch-love. Trying to avoid these kinds of thoughts Sora just nodded again hoping that his brother hadn't done anything rash.

_Squeeze your eyes tightly shut to run away from the nightmares. _

"Well, tonight I went to go talk about it and sort things out with him. You should be happy to know that we came to a very solid understanding Sora. I hate to brag, but I really touched his heart." Sora looked up hardly believing his ears. After all this time it had only taken a few words on his brothers initiative to make things right? "Isn't that good Sora? Now things can go to the way they should have always been."

With a sudden burst of happiness Sora lurched up and latched onto his twin hugging him close. It had been torture knowing that his brother and his most important person outside his family hated each other. The relief that flooded through him was overwhelming and threw his body back down on Roxas' lap as fast as he had gotten up in the first place. Just then Sora realized he was missing something important in this. "What about you coming home all dirty?"

A hand was suddenly blocking his vision encasing his sight in darkness, and Roxas' voice breathed into his ear, "Like I said, I touched something icky, now go to sleep. I'll clean up downstairs then follow you to bed." It was likely that Sora didn't hear everything said, because when Roxas pulled his hand away Sora was already out cold, probably relieved after so much worrying in a short time frame.

Carrying the sky to bed had never been a problem, and never would be a problem. Roxas loved to help his twin out in any way he could, and would do anything for him.

_For them._

After dropping Sora off in his bed, Roxas went back downstairs and changed the channel to the late news for some background noise while he cleaned up the slight mess from supper and all the other litter around the living room. He brought the trash bin into the living room, seeing as that's where most of the mess was and was just about done when an interesting report came on.

"Tonight, a Destiny Island teen was brutally murderred. The police did not give many details pertaining to the murder except for saying that it was almost animalistic, as well an on scene witness stated that the chest of the boy had been ripped open and blood was found everywhere. Roxas turned the TV off here and grabbed his coat which he had left in the doorway. Hanging it up, Roxas pulled everything out of the pockets knowing that it would be burned soon anyway. Most of the things in his pockets went into the trash anyway, especially the last item he pulled out, still coated in a sticky residue.

Squeezing the organ in his hands Roxas frowned as if wanting to burst the limp fleshy mass, but decided that throwing it away would do just as well. Into the trash bin it went.

_Really, Riku's heart had been the ickiest thing he had ever touched._


End file.
